


Night Owls are the Worst

by Finale



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a night owl is the absolute worst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Owls are the Worst

Being a Green Lantern had completely distorted Hal’s sleep cycle. Back in the military he’d had a pretty regular one, and even after leaving he’d managed to keep a surprisingly regular sleep cycle. But being a Green Lantern? Being in space or on alien worlds that didn’t match up with Earth time wise? Completely fucked with his ability to sleep. Still, when he could get a normal night’s sleep, he did.

And yet, even with that, he still was better than Bruce ‘I am literally the night’ Wayne. At first, Hal had just thought it was a side effect of being Batman. Okay, bats function best at night. Also, easier to traumatize criminals (it was always a bad sign when Batman was out during the day in Gotham. Always.). More crime seemed to happen at night in Gotham. But obviously, when away from Gotham, Bruce had to function like a normal, non-nocturnal human.

**Nope.**

Apparently, itty bitty Bruce Wayne had been just as much a night ~~bat~~ owl as big Bruce Wayne. According to Alfred, it had never been uncommon to find Bruce wandering around the Manor at three in the morning, even before his parents’ death. It had made school complete hell for the kid, but there had been not getting around that, not unless Alfred had homeschooled Bruce, and he’d tried very hard to make Bruce as normal as possible.

Failed, but he tried and that’s what mattered at the end.   
  
But yeah, didn’t seem to matter what was going on, Bruce functioned best at night, and was impossible to get up during the day. He never went into Wayne Industries before 3pm, unless he’d never gone to sleep the night before. It didn’t matter if Bruce hadn’t been on patrol the night before; he’d still have been up all-night and slept the morning away. And Hal had thought he was completely okay with that.

Until they’d gotten to their first vacation at least, Hal barely getting to see him.

Hal scowls at the ocean, sprawling on his beach chair and trying to ignore the empty seat next to him, the one Bruce should be in. But noooo, Mr. Paranoid had been on the coms all evening with Oracle, keeping an eye on a situation Nightwing and the other’s had a handle on in Gotham. And now was fast asleep in bed. Hal had lingered as long as he could, but the beautiful summer day had drawn him outside, by himself.

_Fucking nocturnal bats…_

“I so am not blowing him again,” Hal grumbles. “This fucking sucks.”

This was worse than going on vacation with Barry to a CSI conference. At least Barry apologized about not spending much time with him, but Bruce wouldn’t. Bruce didn’t know how to apologize. Bruce could at the veyr least come nap out here instead of inside. 

“I need a new boyfriend,” Hal sighs. 

_Maybe Clark was available…he definitely wouldn’t be nocturnal._

Maybe light dating night didn’t work so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found at my tumblr, barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com


End file.
